1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to games. More specifically, the present invention relates to a random value generator for a game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Board games generally include a board that provides a playing surface. Such boards may include various illustrations of a gaming environment. A gaming environment may include various locations, each of which may have a meaning in the game or a gaming consequence. For example, a location may be a jail or prison. Another location may be a goal or winner's circle. Other locations may represent benchmarks or obstacles.
Such board games may further include game pieces associated with one or more players. A particular game piece may represent the player or certain resources available to the player. Such pieces may include various tokens, cards, or combinations of the foregoing. Each piece may further be associated with certain game status, which may be either desirable or undesirable.
Many presently available board games use dice or some other random value generator (e.g., a spinning wheel) to control the moves that a game piece can make. Such dice may be thrown onto a board or other surface. Each side of a die is marked with a value, and the value on the side that eventually faces up determines the type of move that a player can make. For example, a dice throw resulting in a value of seven allows a player to make a move associated with the value of seven (e.g., move seven spots or move to a spot designated as being associated with the value seven).